


Destcember Awaits 2020

by BraviaryScout



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraviaryScout/pseuds/BraviaryScout
Summary: A collection of one-shots about our herald lightbearer and the raid team. Based from the Destcember prompts from 2020.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 15





	1. Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Brav is here with the 31 prompts on Destcember. I'm still a little bit burned out from Destinytober, but I'll do my best to conjure something every day to finish it. It's a lot more grueling than I thought, so these ones will be significantly shorter if I can help it. Enjoy everyone.

Commander Zavala stood in his usual stoic posture as he observed the multiple ships approaching the Tower Hangar. He couldn’t hear anything, but knew that they were in proper communication with air traffic control. This newest batch was coming from his evacuation orders from the Farm. As much as Hawthorne had tried to convince him otherwise, he was adamant that everyone relocate to the City outside of essential purposes.

Reducing the population of the Farm would have its drawbacks. It was an important exporter of the City’s constantly demanding food supply and fewer defenders meant it would be a ripe target for Fallen raiders.

_ It just has to end this way. _

“The Farm?” He heard a voice and turned to greet Osiris and Saint-14 as they walked down to observe with him.

“Mostly civilians and families. Much of the work there is going to be taken over by the agricultural frames being shipped out.”

“Times are different.” Saint said in his thick accent. “I do not envy your heavy decision making. Yet you are stronger than I will ever be for doing it.”

Zavala nodded in appreciation. “Times are different. Indeed.”

_ Especially given that I have a family. _

Osiris stared at the floor. “People are going to notice. Prices of food increasing, constant shortages. Not everyone is going to be happy.”

“I’m fully expectant of unrest. Their entitlement is duly noted. Although I’m pretty sure that in the coming months or even years, complaining about not having their usual surplus of food will be the least of their worries.”

“Let’s hope that it’s all that’s on their minds.”

Zavala stared at his predecessor, still trying to digest whether that was a warning or something more optimistic. “Yes. Let’s.”

The exodus ships landed, their pilots powering down the engines and lowering the ramps. Dozens of people streamed out, some empty handed while others carried large trunks that were filled with belongings. Basically everything they had.

Zavala put his hands on his hips, shuffling uncomfortably in his heavy Titan armor. “It is time to greet our newest residents.”


	2. Thin Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations everyone. Back with prompt 2!

“Good morning Cityfolk! This is Carson-3 here with your daily and weekly weather forecast! We’re set to get our first glimpse of the real winter with the first week of dawning having snowfall! It seems like the Traveler knows when we love our wintry bliss! Unfortunately the lake’s ice isn’t thick enough for optimal skating, which is a bummer since it’s something my wife and I have looked forward to each winter. Maybe when it gets a little colder! Expect to see up to six inches of snow on Tuesday and another four on Thursday! We may not be able to skate, but we can have the usual snowboarding and snowball fights! The snowman making contest will be set on Friday if the weather permits and we all hope to see you there during this Dawning! Wind conditions are going to be blowing northeast at a maximum of twenty miles an hour. Fog may be thick at ground level, so unfortunately any ships taking off from City ports will need to have an IFR until the authorities deem it clear underneath the debris zone. The crews are working hard to keep the roads de-iced, but still drive with caution. Thanks everyone, enjoy yourselves this Dawning and stay safe and warm out there!”


	3. Dearest Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one actually hit me while using my current go-to shotgun...the Wishbringer. Enjoy everyone.

Dear Traveler,

You must be cold every winter. I wonder if one day we can make you a giant scarf to help keep you warm. We’ll need a lot of yarn! My mom has been teaching me how to knit and I think it’s really calming.

Everybody says bad people are out to get you, but the guardians will protect you like they do to us! I wonder if you can make me a guardian too? I want to have my own Ghost who will be my best friend and we can go on adventures to defeat the big evil aliens who want to hurt us.

I don’t know if that will happen. My mom keeps talking to the people in white jackets when I’m asleep. I keep on hearing the words sickly and prognosis along with a lot of other words with a lot of letters I can’t ever pronounce.

If I ever become a guardian, I want to be a warlock! They can use those amazing rifts that heal people and they’re super smart. I wonder if I can become a warlock guardian by reading as many books as I can. But it’s hard. I feel tired and hungry a lot. Throwing up feels awful. My ghost can be the best friend to help talk to people in need. I'll name him Dawson...like my doctor. Mister Dawson isn't a guardian and I'm sad that he wasn't able to bring any warlocks to try and heal me or anyone else. He'll keep trying and maybe one day, the Traveler will see that he's trying.

So for the Dawning, I want that Crucible toy gun called Wishbringer, so I can pretend to be a champion. Because that's what all the champions use! They slide and ran all around on the TV to blast their opponents with it! And I want it autographed by Lord Shaxx. He’s so funny and loud!

I’m tired now. So I’ll ask if my mom can finish this while I go to sleep.

Love, (the end is too smudged to be legible)


	4. Eye for an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hesitant to let this one out because it has Forsaken spoilers for my story specifically. But I tried to keep it as vague as possible. Enjoy everyone.

“Tell me guardian.” Lord Shaxx leveled his gaze at Jadyn as she slowly slipped Trust back into her thigh holster. “Did you pull the trigger on the fair prince?”

The hunter gulped, still looking down at her feet and shuffling uncomfortably.

Shaxx could see her uneasiness and crossed his arms over his chest. His burly figure towered over her as well as even other titans with his large physique. Despite his size; Shaxx was just as easygoing as he was intense and expected guardians to do nothing but their absolute best whenever they came into his Crucible.

Jadyn was one such guardian he could always count on for a good show in the guardian combat sport. But lately, she wasn’t playing with that lighthearted competitiveness, laughing as she unleashed her signature hailstorm of flaming knives, engaged in a tight hand to hand fight against a bigger titan...or even someone else getting the better of her in a hand cannon duel. She didn’t seem like herself.

_ There’s a reason she’s one of the top owned players in that blasted virtual mode people play. Fantasy. Who would’ve guessed. _

He gently stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I may not know the answer...and you are welcome to tell me or hold your tongue. But I want you to know that an eye for an eye makes the world go blind. It’s a saying that goes back even before the Golden Age.”

Jadyn paused.

“What the prince did to Cayde was indeed unnecessary and noble as he had claimed while assuming responsibility. However, you must learn to not stoop down to their level. Be the better person.”

“Even if it requires inaction?”

“I never said to not do anything. But punishing someone cruel with cruelty yourself can’t always be the answer.”

“I see.” Jadyn nodded. “Then what about you? Uldren is dead...no doubt...I killed him. Aren’t you glad that Cayde can rest easy now that the people responsible are dead?”

“I am.” Shaxx said. “But my own reservations and opinions should not mean your actions are validated. It’s something you must ask yourself."

"Are you proud of what you did out there?”


	5. Nightmare Before Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another one. It's hard trying to resist writing my favorite couple here especially given that I'll be establishing this little bit around post-Shadowkeep...but I hope everyone enjoys it nonetheless.

Jadyn sat up in her bed, awakening with a gasp of air. Sweat beaded her limbs and her hair was disheveled after her terror of tossing and turning around as the nightmares assailed her.

_ Another sleepless night.  _ She groaned to herself while swinging her legs up and over the side.

It was the first in several. Surreal dreams of darkness swallowing people whole, faces of terror across her teammates and friends, along with countless civilians...people who were counting on her...and she had let down.

_ This sucks. And here I was hoping that one day; I could be living the life of a normal human. No Young Wolf, the Chosen One or the slayer of so many things. Just Jadyn Amaris. _

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark confines of her room as she made her way through the hall towards her kitchen. Opening the black refrigerator, she pulled out a half full pitcher of water and poured herself a cup from the pantry.

Her body was hot, flashing from the terrors and sweating like crazy. At first she suspected it was the air conditioning since the City’s summer had stayed persistently hot well past that time of the year it was supposed to cool down.

She debated waking Solomon, who remained dormant on the small plushie pillow on the coffee table.

_ No. He would understand. _

Jadyn sipped quietly before placing the cup on the counter and the filter pitcher back inside the fridge. She trudged back down the hall to the bedroom, flipping the covers back over her body. It was one of those strange things where she enjoyed staying cool, but still needed a blanket. The tower fan in the corner was humming and blowing a gentle breeze.

Jadyn felt the person next to her stir and reach over to grab her backside. She settled into the crook of his chest, putting her arms around him.

“Hey,” Marcus whispered softly, concerned. “Are you alright?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay.”

He wasn’t convinced. With the close body contact between them as they slept, he felt her shaking slightly. His embrace tightened, trying to soothe her unease.

“Another nightmare?”

He didn’t need to see her nod in the dark to know he was right. And it pained him that it was only her suffering from them. Ever since she had gone to the Moon.

_ She has no idea how bad I want to share that burden. Nightmares suck, but she shouldn’t have to face them alone. _

_ I won’t let her. _

“Just try to relax. You’re safe.”

Jadyn nodded and let him guide her back to lying down. He settled next to her side, letting her snuggle close to him as her breathing began to settle and normalize. He knew how she enjoyed sleeping in his arms.

The next time if Jadyn’s nightmare returned; he’d be there for her.


	6. Beyond Stasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, it's been interesting reading the stories for Beyond Light and it's making me want to do my own. But obviously I should focus on one thing at at time. Enjoy everyone.

“Look within, focus your power. Stasis is not something so easily mastered as I do now. It has taken me a long time to overcome all it’s lustful temptations and to give in to its primal state. It still does. Keep on calling me to the so called “Dark Side”

“Just as the Drifter had said when we met on Europa. Light and Dark are not the same...yet the difference doesn’t matter. They are tools and means to survive, to fight another day.”

“Stasis should be treated the same way as the past incarnations of you have treated the Light so selfishly. Warlords you called them. Fitting. Using their own gifts for their own ambitions and ruling like despots and kings over their petty lands. They used the Light for themselves when you have for so long...desired to make it to defend the helpless, sacrificing yourselves time and time again to put others first. There is no reason Stasis can’t be used this way.”

“Not so black and white anymore is it?”


	7. Triad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I kinda went out of order with Beyond Stasis yesterday. That was supposed to be today and this one; Triad was supposed to be yesterday.
> 
> Anyway, this one features Maximilan Ross & his Ghost Zero. Original characters of NetRaptor used with permission.

“Sure woke up the neighborhood.”

Iron Lord Hunter turned Detective Maximilan Ross surveyed the grisly scene in front of him, multiple charred bodies covered in bright yellow body bags.

Police lights flashed off the dark edges of the buildings as he approached the crime scene. Weather was just a slight chilly as a breeze nipped at his fair skin. His elegant forest green and copper Iron Lord cloak flowed behind him as he approached.

“I hope this is what we’re looking for.” His ghost Zero said as she floated by his side.

“Hopefully.”

The sergeant on duty spotted and saluted Max, raising the tape to let him duck though.

“What did you find?” The Hunter asked, going straight to business.

“Looks like a shootout between the Annointed and the Kelorist Triads.” He said with a gesture to the seven covered bodies. “Appears like it was planned too. Three Annointed and four Kelorists dead.” Max glanced around, seeing that several bullet holes had punched into nearby concrete walls and shattered windows of surrounding businesses. Throngs of people had already packed around to watch the commotion. He wondered how many were witnesses or owned businesses affected by this skirmish.

“Clearly it was a territorial dispute.” Zero said next to him. “The reports said that the Annointed and Kelorists were in a heated turf war around this district. Could be one of them making a move.”

“Maybe.” Max surveyed the area. Aside from the bodies were shards of broken glass, blood stains...both human and awoken. Spent shell casings. Everything was marked by the crime scene investigative units as several others had begun to uncover or search for additional pieces of evidence.

His eyes narrowed at something on the ground. Slipping on a pair of latex gloves, he crossed to a small silvery orb device that lay broken on the ground. Parts of it were covered in blood and void energy.

“Is that?” Zero asked.

Max nodded. “A Light suppressor.”

The device in question had a faraday cage of sorts around a cavity in the center and was portable enough to be slapped on guardians or encased around their Ghost. The cage’s fine mesh of wire was combined with finely tuned void energy that would block a guardian’s connection to their Ghost, leaving them inert and essentially cutting them off from the Traveler.

It wasn’t a death sentence, but the guardian wouldn’t be able to receive any other benefits such as their advanced Light powers, healing or resurrection until the Ghost was freed.

Zero visibly shuddered. She had heard horror stories of fellow ghosts being trapped in them for years as sentences by the Vanguard. Max didn’t report to them, but the thought of having herself confined and no way to reach her guardian...she couldn’t bear the thought of being separated from Max.

“Arc singes too. Couple meters from the suppressor.” Max knelt down, examining other parts of the road that had been scorched and blackened with the aftermath of the skirmish in long streaks like deeply cut scars. “Looks powerful. A guardian was definitely involved.”

“This far in the City?” It was a doubtful statement, but still a possibility. Guardians were in the City as much as they were on the walls and out on the frontiers.

Max looked at Zero. “Many things could have happened. A guardian could have come to calm things down.”

“Or one of the triads was trying to subdue one and the other saw a chance to spring an ambush.”

He doubted the former. “Then why have this along if they’re not expecting a guardian as company? No...this is deliberate. The guardian involved was targeted.”

Zero had no response, but she began to realize he was right.  _ Max is catching on. Even as a junior detective. _

“Hold on.” She said, “Let’s look back at the suppressor again.”

They made their way back to the device. Max’s gloved hand picked it up and he carefully examined it. There was dark carbon dust covering its smooth metallic surface, but he did see something that looked etched in.

Zero flayed a scanning beam. “That’s a serial number. Every legitimate Light Suppressor has one. And if I’m seeing this right,”

Max watched her do her work as she cross referenced something. Part of it was gone, but it was more than enough for her to find a match to provide yet another piece of evidence to the growing puzzle.

“The number is a match to a number of Light Suppressors that were reported stolen seven months ago. The thieves also stole several heavy armaments and raw explosive materials from a Vanguard armory vault when it was in the middle of being transitioned.

Max's frown deepened and his expression turned confused. “How would the Triads gotten access like that? They know what happens when the Vanguard comes knocking.”

Zero gazed at the suppressor again.

“Unless they had someone giving them a tip on the inside.”


	8. Tyrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that I really enjoyed writing. It took me a little while to come up with this one, but I'm very glad how it turned out. It took off for sure though.

“You’re honestly playing a dangerous game here.” The warlord flashed her a flirty smile, making sure she could see the swirling sparks of arc light snaking between his fingers as he lounged lazily on the chair opposite her at the table. In between them was a large bowl of fruit on a mahogany table, all native to the warm arid climate of the Saharan Contested Zone. “If it weren’t for my children here, I would have had my men shoot you dead for trespassing like that.”

Lady Skorri matched his smile, showing off her whitened teeth before humming to herself. It was something she hadn't counted on, but the small group of kids that could've been anywhere from ages five to nine being there worked out. “Then I’m grateful they’re out here.”

“You should be.” The warlord ignored the stares of the commoners watching them from a distance as he popped another one of the berry-sized purple fruits in his mouth, washing it down with a swig of wine. “I am not particularly keen on sharing my resources with anyone. But perhaps we can make an agreement. Rule together if you may.”

“Color me surprised that you haven't offered it to anyone else bold enough to do what I just did. Besides; I’m already a leader.” Skorri responded. With fair, slightly tanned skin and curly dark hair, she looked to have her ancestry somewhere around the Mediterranean Sea. “I have those that follow me and my own people to protect. But they live their lives as they wish...not in forced servitude."

“Why not?” Skorri was almost appalled by his pompous flashing of an opulent life while the people around him were wearing rags that barely passed for clothing and scavenging for mere scraps. “We’ve been given extraordinary powers. We’re chosen, born with a divine right to rule over the peasants. Life should be enjoyed. Why give a damn about people who don’t care about you? We can rule together. Create a dynasty that lasts for thousands of years.”

The warlord felt a little irked at Skorri’s apparent impudence as she hummed softly to herself. The more nagging was that she didn’t seem to particularly care for him either.

“Sorry love. But you’re not quite my type. Too flashy.”

Rather than lash out like he normally did, the warlord remained calm and flashed that same smile. “It’s rather unwise of you to refuse what I have to offer. It’s something I don’t do often.”

“The perhaps you should rethink what you are doing when you subject all these people here. Fallen raiders are what you really need to show off your power towards. Not the other rulers or your subjects that fall out of line.”

“Then it’s their fault.” He snarled, hand gripping the stem of his chalice a little tighter. “You are in my territory and you pay tithe to me! Otherwise you face the consequences and my wrath.”

Skorri almost laughed at his blatant arrogance as she hummed even more. Her song changed tune slightly to something a bit quicker in tempo.

What she would give to have her hands on a cello again.

“You think I’m bluffing?” The warlord’s veins bulged in his temple and his brow furrowed. “Perhaps I should teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget.”

“There is nothing you have to offer that I need or want.” She said dismissively. “And here I was thinking you could be reasoned with.”

As she watched the warlord reach towards the pistol holstered in his belt, she pointed a finger.

“By the way, you spilled a little bit of wine on your robe.”

The warlord glanced down, but instead of finding a burgundy colored stain, he saw a bright red light that hovered precisely over his sternum. For the first time since she got the audience with him, his cool veneer had slipped. Skorri whistled nonchalantly and flashed his same flirty smile right back at him. Checkmate.

“You’re a dangerous woman. I like that. But this changes nothing. You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“And you are showing how over inflated your ego is. You’re not as special as you think you are. Even your people think that.”

“Careful. That could get them killed in a rather unpleasant way. Not something you'd like to see. I don’t like that being told about me to those I protect.”

“Well consider yourself relieved of duty. I’m gonna protect your people now.”

“Really? From the Fallen? I hope you’re a good shot with a rifle.”

“No. From you.”

Reasoning wouldn’t do here. The warlord refused to listen or even consider changing his ways. Time to do this the hard way.

Skorri hummed a rather catchy tune and the warlord’s expression turned to shock as a sniper bullet whizzed by, shattering the chalice on the table into slivers of shiny glass that went everywhere along with a spray of wine.

“Now you definitely got something on your shirt.”

That set him off. He pulled the gun out of his belt as Skorri’s smile refused to finish. She was humming another tune now.

The warlord blew her brains out with a shot to the forehead.

* * *

He let out a scoff as he holstered his gun and looked over the bloodied corpse. A shame in his eyes and she would have made a fine queen. His children had scattered to hide the moment the sniper had taken out his chalice of wine.

"Such a waste."

The warlord spread out his arms in a gesture that dared for the sniper to hit him again...after all...he had killed the woman he was protecting.

He got his wish. Another round sailed in from the shooter perched atop one of the ruined walls of the town. The warlord felt the air leave his lungs in an explosive whoosh and was catapulted off his legs several feet into the dirty ground. All around him, his people gasped in a mixture of awe and fear.

He expected relief to fill him thanks to his small companion, but felt none. It had taken him a while to coerce him into doing his bidding. Blood gushed from a wound that looked as if his midsection had been chewed open by some ravenous beast. He coughed, eyes widening as his mouth tried to muster words and saliva sputtered onto his chin, mixed with crimson blood.

To his disbelief, he saw the woman on the other side had lunged back into the air, emblazoned with a fiery aura that illuminated the dusky sky and scorched the sands to glass surrounding them. Her gunshot wound to the head had completely disappeared and her features showed no sign of the damage he had inflicted.

As beautiful as she was; the glowing white eyes narrowed with a much more menacing gait, even as the Light manifesting around her had faded. She strode up to him, pausing for a second to scoop up his gun. Still humming as if she was a happy housewife. That was what pissed him off the most.

“You’re getting sloppy.” The warlord thought she was talking to him at first before laughing lightly. “I’m surprised you left this much of him in the first place.”

Ah, so she was talking to the sniper.

“A little rifle we forge back at Felwinter Peak. Bite of the Fox. A nice name right?”

The warlord didn’t answer, not that he could. Only staring back at her with eyes of hatred.

“And the blooming rounds. Once they hit their target, they expand like a flower inside. It chews them up like a machine gun, except it only uses one bullet. Normal bullets ruin your day. These ones...they ruin your life.”

She examined the pistol and then him. That same charming smile was gone, but she hummed another upbeat tone that was all the more infuriating. His companion hadn’t come out of hiding either. What was taking so long?

Then again, if the shooter could take out his wine chalice from his hand at that distance, they would have no problem taking out his lifeline either.

Now he began to feel afraid. Very afraid.

“There are two types of pain in this world. There’s pain that hurts and there’s pain that changes.”

Skorri squatted down by the dying warlord and pointed to her sniper still sighted on him and then to his own gun, now firmly in her possession.

“Today, you get to decide.”


	9. Blooming Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone.

“Definitely gonna try pineapples now.”

“I still think that’s such a strange idea for a fruit.”

“Maybe. I guess there’s really no turning back since you’ve planted the seeds.”

“People say it tastes better than it sounds. Really sweet.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“From a bunch of other Ghosts.”

“You people don’t even eat.”

“Well it’s apparently got your interest too. After all, you planted them.”

“True. It won’t be long until they’re ready to harvest I hope. Just water and give it sunlight I imagine. Then we can see what that pizza place is hyping up putting it on there.”

“You might want to also build a greenhouse. These things can take a while before they’re ready and it’s a fruit that doesn’t do well in the cold here. And that strange idea of a fruit on pizza? Why would you ruin a perfectly good pie with that?”

“Just a hunch. You never know until you try it for sure. Ugh, guess it’s back to the botanist shop.”


	10. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of admit that I'm running out of steam and time to write these as my workdays get longer. I'll try my best to keep up but like Destinytober, it can get laborious. Enjoy everyone.

Jadyn hissed as she eased the metal tweezers close to the wooden splinter, clamping down on the bit that stuck out from her calf.

_ Out of all the places I get a wooden splinter...it’s in my damn leg. _

Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she gently tugged at it, feeling it finally come free. More pain flashed through her leg as she finally got most of it out, yanking it.

_ Shit.  _ She cursed out loud as a trickle of blood started to leak from her open wound. Thankfully, Solomon was quick to arrive to his guardian’s aid, flashing a healing beam that closed off the wound and numbed the pain within seconds.

“Here I am getting shot at by other guardians and bad guys and it doesn’t hurt as much as pulling a chunk of wood fibers out of my body.”

“I’m sorry,” Solomon’s eye dipped down. “I just wish there was more I could do for you.”

“It’s alright Solly. It’s not the worst thing that happened to me.”

“Yeah I know.” He floated close to her. “Like that time you were so hurt when you fell from Ghaul’s ship.”

_ And your light...is mine. _

_ You’re not brave. You’ve merely forgotten the fear of death. Allow me to reacquaint you. _

Then she plummeted and blacked out, falling down an ungodly height, surviving on the sheer luck of landing in a swimming pool.

“I was so scared.” Solomon’s eye dilated as he spoke to her. “Scared not only because we’d lose the City...but we’d lose each other. And it never stopped there.”

Jadyn tossed the nail-sized splinter into a nearby wastebasket and stuck the tweezers in a cup of hydrogen peroxide to sterilize it. “It’s okay Solly. We’re here for one another.”

“Even when you had that surgery...because you could barely walk, let alone fight. It scared me. I’ve never seen that much blood ever. And I was so worried you’d bleed out...and die your final death.”

Jadyn shuddered at the thought too. She was sedated the entire time that the suddenly overworked medical workers operated on her, screwing in a plate to rejoin a fully fractured pelvis. Her hand subtly drifted down to the visible white line which was what remained of her incision scar and stitches. The metal plate was still inside.

“I’m alright Solomon. We’re not going to lose the Light ever again like that.” Jadyn’s hands formed into fists. “Nobody will ever screw with us again. The Traveler protects us and I’ll protect anyone who accepts it. I’ll lay down my life for it.”

“I know.” Solomon said, the genuine awe in his voice. “That’s what I admire about you so much.”


	11. Heresy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a continuation of a previous prompt. Enjoy everyone.

Laughter echoed around the table at Iva’s as Fireteam Razoredge...minus Storm celebrated yet another successful raid mission to the Leviathan. After eating heartily of their fill of poutine and the tavern’s signature roasted turkey legs, the evening went on as the place busied itself with patrons of all kinds, guardians and non.

Jadyn happily sipped on her Sea Breeze cocktail; her favorite drink and a specialty of her best friend Kassy Kjarr. She smiled at the rest of her team as they traded more jokes and drinks.

“And so Calus was calling the Leviathan having an upset stomach.” Cass moved his hands around. “By eating a big vex hydra we had to kill. Indigestion much?”

“I mean...the Leviathan is a big vacuum. He literally says in that message to eat the planet.”

“He’s weird.” Jadyn said, getting a bunch of murmurs of agreement.

“Well I tell you what I get indigestion from.” Cass grumbled. “Pineapple.”

“I still can’t believe that’s an actual fruit.” Etalan said.

“Hey it tastes better than it sounds. Juicy...sweet. They don’t grow really well here, but I imagine they’ll catch on once the City finds out about it.”

“They gotta be imported if I remember right.” Etalan said. “Somewhere warm. Hunters said they found wild ones in old Central America.”

“So it must’ve been something prominently grown in the Golden Age.”

“Why not? The fruit is gold?”

“Cass, you’re way too drunk for this.” Ailsa pointed out.

“Maybe.” The warlock flashed a lopsided grin. “Pineapple gave me that upset stomach that I’ll never forget. It’s like I’m allergic.”

Marcus scoffed from Jadyn’s left. “You know we can’t get allergic reactions right?”

“But we can get food poisoning. And it sucks.”

“Besides, what the hell did you eat pineapple on to get food poisoning. Was it from a restaurant.”

“Nah, it was a pizza parlor.”

“Hang on,” Jadyn leaned forward, a bit appalled where this was going. She had eaten pineapple once at a fruit stand just when it was being introduced. Still fairly new, it had already made a statement in being candied and dried...someone was pulping it up to make a flavored ice cream that had hit off with the locals. “Pineapple got put on pizza? Who’s bright idea was that?”

“Apparently it was this place’s. Also had fat free ham?”

A chorus of disgust and outrage went around the table.

“That’s heresy!” Etalan cried.

“Yeah tell me about it.”

Ailsa shook her head. “Even pineapple on pizza sounds abhorrent.”

“Note to everyone here. Never go to this pizza place until it’s off the menu.”

“Unfortunately I don’t think that’ll happen. People love it for some reason.”

“Heresy. Then we’ll make it happen.”

“Why not just avoid giving them your business? Pretty simple if you ask me.”

“Why is it that the drunk guy comes up with the most logical solution?”

“Heresy I tell you.”


	12. Roses and Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, Brav is back for another chapter! Enjoy everyone.

A weapon of sorrow...a weapon of hope.

Could the two exist in one frame?

The Khatri family purified the original Thorn...crafted from hive bone and Rose...the hand cannon of Dredgen Yor. He made the choice to corrupt himself and go down that dark path where redemption was never an option.

Crossing from the Light to the Dark was possible and now...it’s possible to go from the Dark to the Light.

It wasn’t easy to purify the Thorn back to its original state and the paracausal effects had nearly driven them crazy with the temperaments. But it was all for the better. And the Khatri family became closer than ever before, with their Light through bonds between them, their ghosts and their family growing stronger throughout.

That’s the idea here. Someone close to me is losing the will to fight, to go on. His hope is rapidly slipping from his grasp like fine desert sand. I see it every day. So does everyone else around him.

It took the Khatri’s everything they had to pull their family closer together with love, light and life. It could be the same for us. And there’s no way I’m going to stand by and let this continue to plague his mind.

The Infinite Forge will be the perfect place to purify and immolate a Thorn into a weapon that fights for the Light. Sadly the one on Mercury is no longer. It’s now in the possession of the new Sunbreaker order here in the City.

It is time to seek out the Fourth Empyreal Magistrate.


	13. Night of the Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically since my main characters are hunters, yet I had a hard time coming up with an idea for this prompt. But it was still fun writing it nonetheless. Enjoy everyone.

_ “This may be either the best or worst idea you’ve ever had Kassy.”  _ -Bjorne Kjarr

\- Starting every Friday from 8pm to close at midnight, enjoy the Night of the Hunter special here at Iva’s. A very own unique happy hour just for hunters to relax, engage in drinking, dartboard or a contest of bragging rights! The first two drinks will be half off per patron and the possibility of another if your story can impress Bjorne.

(Seriously, he’s hard to impress)

\- Thanks to the one and only Kassy having discovered an old book in the Archives dating back to pre-Golden Age drinks, her brilliant mind will be adding specials and experimental cocktails into the menu for Hunters to try out while bragging about their over-emphasized stories. Nothing like promoting a new drink any other way! And if the cocktail remains popular, it will be added to the menu of Iva’s as we see fit.

\- All poutine varieties will also be half off all day as to not exclude Warlocks and Titans. Bjorne’s specialty has the Titans getting an extra helping of protein of their choice, should they wish.

Thanks and drink responsibly

-The team at Iva’s

PS: Do not make Night of the Hunter another lame attempt to try and get back with your ex. Some fine plants died to make these cocktails and brews. Show some respect. We’re looking at you Amanae.


	14. Geometry of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I personally came to an impasse, but then took off writing. Enjoy everyone.

“Ah I’ve seen this all too many times.”

Everyone’s eyes in the vicinity turned and widened as the imposing form of Shaxx’s orange and white armor strode across to the bickering that was echoing through the Tower courtyard.

He recognized them all; competitors in a rather recent Crucible match he had overseen. Normally any arguments or disagreements that were broken up by him were suggested to be taken back to the Crucible. Sometimes that settled it and sometimes it only escalated things.

It had gotten to the point where guardians had to be careful of what they said while around Shaxx’s station when he was on duty. Otherwise he’d end up thrusting them into a match before they could even reason with him.

_ Crucible gets harsher every day. It has to. I make sure of it. _

The arguing trio all between one another was comprised of one each, a titan, hunter or warlock. Judging by their lower grade armor and cheaper weaponry; he had to guess that they were rather new or just started being guardians. Behind each one had a ghost meekly hiding behind as their guardian argued with the other two.

“What’s all this?” His booming voice echoed across the courtyard. “Any more and I would’ve believed you three were missing your babysitter.”

All three belligerents stopped and swallowed nervously, staring at the mountain of a titan who scowled at them with his hands on his hips.

“I’ve always believed that it’s detrimental you treat others the way you would want to be treated yourself. So...if you want me to treat you like guardians...you need to start acting like them. And there’s nothing wrong with acting like schoolchildren...but I don’t have to go on for you all to understand.”

The three guardians stopped and slowly shook their heads.

“Now that we all have calmed down, we can talk about why you three are making such a racket here? Zavala over there doesn’t need more stress or headache, especially not from loudmouths like you lot.”

Instantly the new guardians, all of which seemed to be barely past the young adult phase launched into tirades of tattling and excuses that Shaxx’s ghost Axios could barely follow. As they began to run out of breath, he was starting to deduce that each one had jabbed at the other two’s discipline. He gave them the benefit of the doubt and listened carefully, even though he had already gauged his response.

“Ah, there’s nothing I love more than a little bit of healthy competition.”

The guardians stared at him in confusion.

“You are one of each of our main disciplines. Titan, hunter, warlock. You all excel at one thing and are less adept at another, why needlessly ridicule your peers over it? If there’s any grudging animosity still held outside the Crucible, it should be saved for our enemies outside the walls.”

He gestured to the warlock, sensing his uneasiness.

“Without warlocks, who would you have be our experts in healing and support? Not only are they versatile in that, but their arcane intimate knowledge of the Light lets us explore new possibilities to use and understand the gifts we have been given. There would be no archive of disciplines with our Light to be used without them. Many guardians would have also died at points throughout history if it weren’t for the warlocks.”

A gesture to the titan. She puffed her chest out proudly.

“Without titans, who would you have to draw and take enemy fire? To be our field tactical commanders and strategists? We know our limits and the relentless onslaught of our foes drives us to push those limits. As titans, you stare into the face of death to bare your teeth and spit with disrespect. Can either of you do the same with such audacity?”   
Both the warlock and hunter were silent, averting their gazes. Shaxx addressed the latter next.

“Without hunters, who would provide us with tools of the trade, tricks up our sleeve? The swift-footed scouts who provide the rest of us with valuable intelligence. Hunters may not have the smarts of a warlock or the brawn of a titan. But you are the adaptable, fearless, silver-tongued wanderers who brave the unknown. While the others make their home here in the City, hunters will make their homes out in the wilds.”

Shaxx put his hands on his hips.

“Now, do any of you understand why I’m saying this?”

All three guardians shook their heads.

“The point is that yes, I for one, love the raw competitiveness you three have shown to prove. It’s the kind of thing I look for in the Crucible. But there is no need to insult or disrespect your fellow guardians outside because of it. We are all fighting under the same banner at the end for the same thing; the City and our very survival.”

He got a bunch of uncertain glances, the hunter looked a bit sheepish and did an embarrassed brush of his buzzed silver hair.

“Now, if you disrespect your fellow guardians because of their contention in there; you disrespect me.” Shaxx put his hands together and popped his knuckles, causing all three of them to jump. “And I’m more than happy to help you settle your squabbles.”

“Uh...no it’s fine.” The young titan quickly stammered. “We’re all just in the heat of the moment.”

Shaxx chuckled, knowing his point had gotten across. Despite being good at it, he didn't like to be intimidating, though it often came in handy if someone tried to test his uncompromising ideals. “I’m sure you were. Now...what I’m trying to say is that it doesn’t matter if we need more warlocks, or more titans...or even hunters despite them staying away from the City as much as they can. We need everyone, no matter what skills you may bring to the table.”

He saw that the guardians were now visibly relaxing with most of the apparent tension easing up.

“The Darkness will come back one day and we have to be ready when it does. It could be in a year...tomorrow...or even within the hour. We do not know. We’ll need everyone we possibly can to fight it off this time. Warlocks to understand its power as well as our own. Titans to formulate a plan of attack and lead the charge. Hunters to scout and provide us valuable data. There is no one discipline of guardian superior to the others...and there is no one discipline inferior either. Understand that every guardian fighting on behalf of the City warrants the same type of respect as you do to me or anyone else in the authority.”

“Yeah.”

The warlock bowed his head, but nodded again. “I’m really sorry I started this whole thing. I never meant it to get out of hand.”

“I’m sorry too.” The hunter added.

“As am I.”

Although Shaxx almost felt like it was a bunch of schoolkids caught after accidentally throwing a ball into a window of a home, he felt a surge of pride as the bickerers settled their differences without firing a single shot from their guns or their Light.

The titan spoke up. “We can maybe...you know...team up? I haven’t been able to form a fireteam since I got to the City a month ago. Maybe be friends?”

It was just a quick moment before the hunter nodded in agreement. “Sure.”

“Sounds good." The warlock joined in. "Friends.”

Shaxx smiled to himself as the three guardians began to formally introduce themselves to one another before they toddled up to him, all glancing up at his massive frame.

“Uh...thanks Shaxx. Again, we’re really sorry we caused a scene. It won’t happen again.”

“Oh it was nothing.” He laughed and gave each one a hearty slap on the shoulder, causing them all to stumble in shock...even the titan. “It’s just a wonderful thing to see when arguments and differences can be settled peacefully.”

“We uh...want to see if we can go into more Crucible games today.” The hunter said. “Maybe this time where we all work as a team.”

Shaxx glanced over at the schedule board for the day. “I’m afraid I’m booked up for the rest of my time. Why don’t you all go see if there’s some patrols needing to be completed? Those will always be in demand. You’re a newly forged fireteam and I want to see how well you can work together when you’ve been fighting alongside one another for some time. The Crucible has broken up guardian fireteams faster than some boy bands.”

The guardians nodded in agreement.

“C’mon,” the titan gestured to her two teammates at the Vanguard section of the Tower. “Let’s go see what they need done.”

Shaxx sighed and looked on proudly as they disappeared in the crowds to the task and bounty boards.

“Ah, kinderguardians.” Axios said.

The Crucible handler shook his head at his ghost’s quip before striding back to his station.

He needed to yell at someone again.


	15. Live by the Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Live by this sword...that is until the Lament got released. Enjoy everyone.

“It spins around!”

“What?”

“Yeah, you spin it around and it creates a void vortex.”

“Like what?”

“Like a turbine!”

“Like the Dark Drinker?”

“Yes, but it’s now mass manufactured.”

“By who?”

“Omolon.”

“What? When did Omolon get into the sword market?”

“I have no idea. But they just put themselves at the top of the competition. This thing erases big taken...wretch captains, ascendant knights, big colossi. You name it.”

“Okay, well color me interested. How much is Omolon charging for it?”

“...it’s THAT cheap?! No...no way. Don’t be ridiculous.”


	16. Duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really find a good idea for this one that stuck out. So I dabbled on the seasonal exotic, which I might add...is pretty damn impressive in both PvP & PvE.  
> Enjoy everyone.

Although I don’t have an exact way to describe it, this tool is amazing.

It’s like a shotgun and hand cannon were combined into one...and as much as I don’t like hand cannons from the sound it makes to it potentially breaking your wrist if you’re not ready...this is a nice different change of pace.

Call it paracausal, an antique that I found while rummaging around in Spider’s rather large avaricious hoard of junk. But Glint saw something special with it right away. He was right. It can shoot incendiary shells that he can make out of those green synths that spread out in pellets or somehow determine if I’m aiming down its sightline to shoot a powerful big bullet. Glint calls them slug rounds...which fits, I suppose.

Supposedly the Russians made a cylinder shotgun, made for hunting large game. I remember back then old firearms were considered collectibles with wood stocks and carved patterns. Perhaps this was one too.

Unlike most other revolving weapons nowadays like the hand cannons and grenade launchers; this shotgun can be reloaded breech action. All six shells can be popped out and six more in with one swift motion. I’ll admit it’s interesting trying to practice loading it like that. Most of the time one of the shells falls out of my hand, making it hard without the speed loader that comes with magazines for the hand cannons. Glint is telling me I’m making progress though, so I’ll keep at it. We’ll do this together.

I wonder if lightbearers play that game the Russians supposedly did by spinning the cylinder?


	17. Cupid's Arrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New prompt! This might be the last one as others get skipped since I'm instead planning for a Dawning party crossover chapter. We'll see how that goes. Enjoy everyone.

“And this is the Crucible.” Ailsa Matasan led a newly minted Jadyn Amaris to a cordoned off area of the City where she could hear the rattling of gunfire. “Just like how Lord Shaxx told you, the Crucible is an arena where us guardians can both settle our differences, compete against one another and better ourselves.”

“Wow.” Jadyn braced her hands against the railing of the overlook. It was an expanse of buildings and streets boxed in. Aside from other spectators, there was also large screens in the observation area where people could get “ghost” cams as they followed the perspective of the competitors down below.

“And look at that, Etalan Cyor has scored yet another two kills in rapid succession!” The announcer ratted off in a smooth voice. “He’s topped the leaderboards so far with Alpha Team just not able to find a counter for his lightning.”

Jadyn stared in fascination, trying not to show any discomfort in her scavenged hunter armor. “So like...what are the rules? I imagine everything isn’t permitted.”

“Shaxx has a huge rulebook, but this is Elimination, a mode where you only have one life and you have to eliminate the entire opposing team within a time limit. Otherwise, you have to capture a point in the center.” Ailsa pointed to the screen on Bravo’s side. “Two guys on my fireteam are playing right now for Bravo; Etalan...he’s a Crucible guru is that warlock who’s having a hell of a match. And Marcus, the other hunter on our squad...not as good as Etalan, but he follows a discipline called the Arcstrider that is quite rare in the City. Difficult to go up against him too.”

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Jadyn’s heart surged as she brimmed with excitement about maybe one day competing herself.

“And that’s the round!” The announcer said, bringing the hunters back to their senses. “Both teams tied at four apiece with this being the final match point!”

“Come on Bravo!” Ailsa cheered, waving to her two teammates. They turned around at their spot and gave a wave back before the barriers deactivated so they could rush out.

Jadyn joined her new friend in cheering them on, while she saw them go out of sight and glanced at the screen, able to barely pick up chatter.

“Oh no,” Ailsa said beside her. “Alpha’s waiting for them.”

Jadyn saw it too, they had laid out an ambush from a high vantage point in the market area. As soon as their other teammate entered, they had cut her down in a hailstorm of gunfire.

Etalan cursed, giving off suppressive fire with his pulse, but only managed to wound another. He was forced to retreat while shouting something to Marcus.

“Etalan and Marcus are going to have to likely work together to pull off a win. With the recklessness of Webber, they’re down one with the timer running out fast. It won’t be long before both teams will have to converge on the capture point. Let’s see if it shows up closer to their side.”

Jadyn watched intently on Marcus as he aimed his submachine gun down another alley, crossing over to the farther end up of the arena. No hostiles on his motion tracker, but she had seen one of the hunters go invisible in the ambush of Webber, so she knew someone could sneak up on him.

“Etalan’s caught in the middle!” The announcer called out. “He’s trying to fight them off, but can’t. That nova bomb was enough to deal out Bravo’s ace player.”

_ Oh no. _ Jadyn kept her eyes glued on Marcus’ view.

“It’s all up to Marcus now. Otherwise Bravo’s three straight round win streak will skid to a halt and Alpha staves off their rally.”

Marcus moved methodically through the streets. Jadyn thought he was just being meticulous, but saw that he jumped right towards a purple crate on the wall. After collecting it, he had slid a rocket into the big launcher he carried.

“He’s moving around Alpha, but not making any serious moves. It seems like his plan is to draw Alpha out from their cover spots!”

Suddenly Jadyn gasped as gunfire lit up the camera. Marcus had dodged to the side, retaliating with a fusillade of his SMG fire that caught the opposing guardian off guard. He had run out of ammo since it was just outside its effective range, so he drew one of his knives, flinging it out with his palm like a quill. The titan only had time to blink before it impaled them in the helmet and crumpled to the ground. One out.

“And it’s working! Alpha’s a man down and Marcus is now on the attack!”

Ailsa and Jadyn watched as the capture point was established, close to the market area. Alpha had him outnumbered and were closer to it. They watched as they zoned in on it, hoping to both clinch the match and draw the hunter out.

“It’s a two on one matchup!”

_ C’mon Marcus.  _ Jadyn’s hands gripped the railing.

The arcstrider slid through an arch and jumped up top on a balcony that overlooked the market and fired the rocket from his launcher.

_ Is he crazy? He doesn’t even see anyone! _

Jadyn’s thought turned out to be false when she finally saw one of Alpha step into the capture zone, just as the rocket impacted dead center. They vanished into the explosion right as the final member of Alpha showed their face. They lit up with harsh solar light, with wings sprouting from their back and palms out, hurtling fireballs at Marcus.

“It’s a one on one! Warlock versus hunter! Hang onto your seats people!”

She assumed the final member was waiting for Marcus to show himself and baited him with the other guardian before using their super to take him out.

_ Oh no! _

However it was her turn to be surprised yet again when arc light sparked across Marcus’ body. A long barbed staff materialized in his hands as he glowed with equal brightness to the enemy sunsinger’s radiance.

“Oh what a huge mistake by Leeds!” The announcer cried. “Without Radiance, he won’t be able to comeback from this if he loses!”

Ailsa and Jadyn gasped as the two guardians traded blows in a clash of fire versus electricity. Leeds threw a barrage of fireballs at Marcus, who spun around and swung his staff to deflect several of them. He took one to the chest and tumbled back. Leeds had made the mistake again by not closing for the kill, instead moving towards the capture zone. All he needed was to stall Marcus out long enough to clinch it.

Marcus instead rolled back on his feet, jumping over one of the market stands, closing in and knowing that he’d have the advantage in close combat. He slid underneath another pair of fireballs and swung his arc staff. Leeds had moved out, blocking with one hand with the intention of using the hunter’s momentum against him. As he shoved him aside; Marcus had spun around in mid flight to jab the staff into the warlock’s midsection. He had gasped at the sudden turn of events when Marcus used his hands to stop and push himself back up in a ninja-like tumble before jumping back up to deliver an airborne dropkick that knocked Leeds out of the ring into the one of the market stands with fatal velocity. The final blow scoring the kill.

“Game over!” The announcer cried. “That’s it! Marcus pulls off an astonishing hat trick to win the match for Bravo!”

“Yes!” Ailsa made a fist and smiled in triumph as cheers erupted amongst the other spectators. “Oh my goodness...they were really in trouble there! I’ve never seen Marcus fight like that before!” She paused, looking over at the new guardian who was watching the screen. “So...what did you think?”

“It’s...it’s...amazing! Wow! What did I think?! That looks like so much fun! I want to try as soon as I can!”

“Heh, I’d love to run it with you, but I’m not as good as either of them.” Ailsa launched into her usual debacle as to why she usually didn’t enter the competitive mode. Jadyn was half listening, but the awoken hunter stopped short when she saw the younger one staring at the screen.

Marcus had taken off his helmet as he talked with the rest of his team while brushing his buzz cut mohawk.

Jadyn’s smile widened as she fixed her gaze at him and Ailsa thought she saw her green eyes sparkle as she laid eyes on him. 

Clearly she had tuned out her explanation of more things Crucible.


	18. Dawning Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! This one was the reason I had skipped over all the previous prompts to try something different instead!
> 
> Characters here are originals made by NetRaptor, jsmulligan and solsabre and used with permission.  
> Enjoy everyone!

t was another successful day at Iva’s, owing to the cold winter weather. People came in to rest, relax and recharge through hot food or a variety of drinks. However today; the tavern was closing early.

As soon as it hit five thirty and the last of the patrons had walked out the door; Kassy Kjarr flipped off the OPEN sign and turned around the scheduled hours of operation. Any other employees had closed their stations and clocked out, exchanging wishes of a happy Dawning as they returned to celebrate the evening with their own families. It was the last night of the Dawning; a week-long event where the Last City celebrated the end of the year...and the beginning of another.

No matter how dark the nights would get, the Dawning was a reminder to always look forward to the future...to the light of a new day.

Kassy thought back to her original family and how they would’ve chastised her for associating with guardians, “fleshwalkers” even while knowing both the family matriarch and patriarch were both ones themselves.

But this wasn’t a time for negative thoughts.

She strode to the kitchen, ditching her work attire and pulling on a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a Dawning shirt that hung loosely over her well-toned figure. Instead of it being abuzz with the frames and couple of cooks her generational grandfather “Uncle” Bjorne Kjarr ran, it was merely the burly titan and his warlock accomplice.

“You need to spread the marshmallows on top to make a crust sir!” The warlock’s ghost was saying in an impromptu posh accent. “The point is to have that layer of mashed sweet potatoes underneath the gooey marshmallows which have just a bit of browning.”

“I got it!” The warlock snapped back, sipping a drink from the counter. “You don’t have to go all five star chef on me here Sterling.”

“It’s not five star.” The ghost sighed, rolling his eye as Bjorne turned and smirked at his longtime comrade. “Remember, you’re not the only one who’s going to be eating this. I’m truly sorry sir Bjorne. You have my word we will make this right.”

“Yeah sure whatever.” Okrin-9 grumbled something under his breath while continuing to spread marshmallows on top of the casserole dish that already had cinnamon spiced mashed sweet potatoes.

“Hey Kass,” Bjorne nodded at her as she watched the spectacle. “Everyone gone?”

“Yup. I’ll count glimmer and take inventory in just a sec. We’re supposed to be expecting company at any moment.”

“Oh yeah right.” He scratched his arm and peered back into the oven. “Hopefully on time too. The roast should be done around then and Okrin is nearly done with his one side dish.” That got a glare from the exo.

“Hey, I’m trying to get this done here.”

“And while you did, I’ve managed to finish the rest of all the dishes we’re set to make.” Bjorne gestured to several traditional Dawning foods including green bean casserole with fried onions, grilled shrimp skewers, roasted garlic aioli and lox salmon slices; a rare fish but signature recipe passed down through the Kjarr family that was salted and aged for several days.

“Meanwhile,” Bjorne’s ghost Maple appeared over his shoulder, wearing a small chef’s hat tied to the top of her shell to compliment her guardian’s look. “You’ve managed to down yet another cup of the spiced hot chocolate that is supposed to be for  _ everyone. _ ”

Okrin shook his head. “Relax, it’s only my second one.”

“Actually it’s your fourth.” Sterling piped up, earning a look of ire from his guardian.

“Just see to it that it goes in the oven soon.” Bjorne shook his head, but couldn’t help smile again at his friend’s antics. “And Maple’s right, we need enough of that hot chocolate for everyone. I really don’t fancy going back out to get more cream for that.”

“I can do that Uncle.” Kassy volunteered. “We might need to do one last shopping run before the other stores close down for the day...if they haven’t already.”

“I’ll put in an order and then go pick it up once the roast is done.” He replied. “I’ll need you here to help set things up...and Okrin doesn’t drink any more of the chocolate.”

“I’m done! Are you happy?”

“I detect sarcasm sir.”

Kassy knew Okrin would keep his word though, but she heard a knock at the door and rushed over to answer it.

“Hey Jahara!” Kassy opened the door to let the titan in. The fair looking woman carried a large cast iron dutch oven with a lid covering the top. She was nearly swept off her feet by a rush of brown as their pet warbeast Mocha scampered into the room, sniffing the ground excitedly. Another warbeast lumbered from the other end; Timber, who was a fan favorite among the visitors to Iva’s. The two of them sniffed one another before running off to play somewhere else.

“Mommy, can I go and play with Mocha?” Both women looked down to see the little girl timidly hiding behind her mother’s leg.

“Of course Veevee.” Jahara ruffled her daughter Vala’s mop of reddish brown hair. “Don’t be too rough with them okay?”

“Okay!”

“And I’ll be sure to keep an eye on them both Momma ‘Hara!” A ghost with a platinum shell with waving neon lights had said proudly. “You can count on smooth Jazz to make sure she doesn’t get in trouble.”

Jahara nearly rolled her eyes, but nodded in approval. Her own ghost Dipper appeared at her side.

“And I might just have to babysit the babysitter.” He gave a defeated sigh and flew off after Jazz as they heard growling and giggling as Vala grabbed a thick rope that Timber and Mocha had both grabbed, engaged in a heated game of tug o’war.

Kassy watched the Sunbreaker visibly relax as her daughter bouncing with excitement off to play with the hounds. “Finally.”

“Vala has a lot of energy today.”

“Yeah, she had her first test of her Solar Light today. And passed. Now she’s basically running on overdrive right now.”

“Really? How’d it go?”

“She passed, but it wasn’t easy.” Jahara smirked. “Tah’s a tough instructor.”

Kassy put a hand on her hip. “That’s good to hear. Ready to be free of babysitting for a while?”

“Keep on talking. You’ll see for yourself when you have kids one day.” 

“Maybe.” She gestured to the oven. “Is that your famous apple crisp?”

“With the apples all the way from the House of Bears.”

“Yes! C’mon, put the oven in the kitchen and we’ll have a bit to set up.”

And so the two women did. From the storage closet at Iva’s, they pulled out a larger set of folding tables that were used for the events that the tavern hosted from time to time along with the stacked chairs. Kassy showed the spiked hot chocolate bar, having to smack away Okrin’s sneaky attempt at another mug in the process, much to the exo warlock’s dismay.

“We’re expecting quite a bit of people.” She explained. “Always better to have more.”

Additionally, one of the serving tables had heaters and trays which Jahara lit with her Solar Light. And then there was another knock on the door.

“Hey guys, Happy Dawning!” Kassy ran over to give their next guests a big hug. There was a swirl of robes as the married warlocks Jayesh and Kari Khatri entered, followed by another married couple; titan Claney Beamard and warlock Zillah Arvid. Trailing behind Kari were two more children; Connor and Stephanie.

Greetings were exchanged all around as Jayesh and Kari added bags of yogurt dipped pretzels, potato crisps and candy covered chocolate drops to the beginning. Kassy brought disposable plates as people began to help themselves to the light snack food. Dinner wouldn’t be for another couple of hours.

“So what happened to Nell and Grant?” Kassy asked. She seemed a little disappointed that not everyone was able to make it out.

Jayesh sighed, feeling the absence of the rest of his fireteam. “Mercury. They’re on their deployment to assist Osiris in his sundial excursions.” Kari said. “But they’ll have time to relax.”

“I hope so.” Kassy knew that some guardians ended up drawing the short straws, still having to be on duty during the holidays. One benefit to that was extra pay. “Table will feel a little empty without them.”

Claney and Zillah had brought a cheese fondue, an old European party food with gooey melted sharp cheeses and beer to give it a unique distinct flavor. Along with those were loaves of freshly baked bread that had already been sliced into cubes. Due to them spending a lot of time around the Farm; they had much easier access to the varieties of dairy products that were produced there and shipped en masse to the City. The fondue pot was placed atop another lit burner to keep the dip warm.

Claney smiled at Kassy and tore off a bread cube, dipping it into the liquid gold.

“Oh yeah, perfect. Glad it survived the trip.”

Now with the tavern becoming more lively as people started to arrive, Jahara called Jazz over since he was begrudgingly in charge of the festive music as well as a greeter.

The exuberant ghost practically went on takeoff velocity to the front of the tavern. “There be no probs Momma ‘Hara! Leave it up to Mister Baby Bottom Smooth Jazz to take care of all your DJ and bouncer needs!”

“Jazz.” Jahara sharply reminded him. “Keep it appropriate.”

“”Of course, why would you think otherwise?” Jazz turned and lit up at the sight of the other guests. “Oh hey it’s the Rising Phoenix and the Lady of Lightning! How are you two fine warlocks today?!”

“Hey Jazz.” Jayesh had figured out his name from Jahara earlier and found that the ghost’s reputation preceded him. “How are things?”

“Y’know, can’t complain. Momma ‘Hara taking care of me and little Veevee. We’re ready to party like it’s nineteen ninety-nine!”

“Jazz.” Jahara’s voice was sharp, knowing a song was about to be played. “What did I say?”

“Oh yeah, sorry. But make yourselves comfortable! The Big Man should be back with more stuff and we wait for the rest of our esteemed guests to arrive.” Jayesh gently urged Connor and Stephanie forward when Vala had bounded out from the other room with Mocha and Timber. Connor toted around a toy Wishbringer shotgun that pumped and fired foam balls. The girl’s eyes lit up at someone her age and she ran over.

“Hi Connor.”

“Hi Vala!” Connor squeaked with excitement as he was nearly toppled over by the warbeasts, who were more than happy to shower him with kisses. “Look what I got for the Dawning!”

Their parents smiled as their children talked amongst one another. Vala invited Connor to the far room to play with her own Dawning presents that Jazz had brought along, which he agreed.

“Mom? Can I go play?” He looked up at Kari with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, of course you can. No roughhousing you understand?”

“Wanna play!” Stephanie reached out as her brother began to head off.

“Connor,” Kari said again. “Watch your sister too.”

“Okay. Come on Varan!”

Jahara watched them go. “They’re all so sweet. I’m sure Mocha’s gonna be going crazy trying to catch those foam balls.”

“The Wishbringer’s been one of the favorite toys as of recent.” Kari explained. “Connor’s been wanting one since the summer. He can’t wait to show it off to his friends.”

“Yo what up Greenie and Shoulders!” Jazz had added two nicknames to his ever long list as he addressed Claney and Zillah. “Welcome to the hip and happening party at Iva’s! My name’s Jazz and I’m the best source of music around here!” He shuddered at the thought of Jahara getting angry with him, so he decided against a song fitting for the moment. “Relax and enjoy yourselves! Party gonna start soon!”

“Thanks Jazz.” Zillah smiled, putting an arm around her husband’s and they went to the table to help themselves to snack food and talk with the other guardians.

“See now I believe you,” Kassy said as she walked back into the kitchen to check on the standing rib roast. Sure enough, it was sizzling in the oven, rubbed with spices and oils that filled the entire area with an appetizing aroma.

Okrin had taken out the sweet potato casserole with an oven mitt and admired the browned marshmallow crust. “Perfect. See I know how to cook.”

“You say that when you’re under the influence sir.” Sterling piped up. “And I beg to differ.”

“True. But for once I didn’t burn the kitchen down.”

“More guests!” Jazz’s shell twirled in excitement. “Guess I gotta go do my job as usual.”

Both Claney and Zillah were more than happy to let him return to his duty after talking their ears off. The door opened to reveal Commander Zavala.

Everyone froze, not fully expecting the leader of the entire Vanguard, or the face he stood in the middle as a chilly breeze rushed into Iva’s.

“Commander sir.” Every other guardian except for Jahara that could see him snapped a salute.

The bald awoken titan surveyed everyone with icy blue eyes and his mouth set in a firm line that didn’t look like a smile or scowl.

It also took everyone a moment he wasn’t wearing his uniformed silver and red armor, rather a white sweater and dark sweatpants that had the Vanguard logo printed along the left thigh.

Zavala sensed the tension and instead lifted a tin he had been carrying with him.

“I brought Gjallardoodles.”

Claney and Zillah burst into laughter along with Jahara and the tense atmosphere quickly broke to its usual cheery one. The Commander stepped inside, more than happy to be out of the chilly evening.

“Commander.”

“At ease guardians.” He looked around, suddenly feeling a little bit out of place and not used to socializing on nonprofessional terms. “Happy Dawning.”

“Happy Dawning!”

Jahara made her way over to her partner, putting her arms around him and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “You made it!”

Zavala offered a rare smile. “Yes. Are you happy.”

“You should ask Rosetta that. You know we’re going to be double teaming you until you finally do relax.”

“He brought his datapad just to occasionally check up on things.” Zavala’s ghost appeared, speaking in a soft woman’s voice. “I made him promise to avoid looking at it as much as possible.”

“And I’ll make sure Z-Man enjoys himself!” Jazz flew in between them. “Why don’t you try some of Big Rig’s spiced hot chocolate. There’s a reason Tin Man’s been all over it.”

Zavala nodded. “Okay Jazz. Show me.”

“Right this way!”

* * *

Bjorne returned with the remainder of the foodstuffs they needed and gave everyone a curt greeting before moving into the kitchen to finish the rest of the food prep. Okrin emerged, boasting about his successful sweet potato casserole and finally getting permission again to access the spiked hot chocolate. Sterling had warned him to behave himself, which he promised he would.

The conversations were even more lively as more people joined in. Jayesh and Kari knew Claney and Zillah for quite some time as the conversation drifted to their kids. The Beamards had an adopted daughter Celeste, who had been missing since the onset of the Moon’s disturbance. For now, it seemed like things had calmed down, but Claney in particular was worried for her safety.

“She’s gonna be alright.” Zillah said as she put an arm on her husband’s shoulder. “She’s got that kickass father of hers watching out for her and her team.”

“Yeah.” He smiled down at her and leaned into her touch. “Yeah I know.”

Jazz was in the middle of opening the door to another couple, both hunters; a human male with shaggy blonde hair and an awoken female with light blue skin and a distinct scar across the side of her face.

“Hey Max.” Kassy eagerly hugged them both before beckoning inside. “Sorrel!”

“Hey Kassy.” Max laughed and returned her embrace. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah it has!” She turned to Sorrel next, greeting the awoken hunter with a curt bow, customary of their kind. It was returned and any formalities were thrown out the window when the two women hugged. “Hey there! I’m so glad you two made it.”

“We’re glad to finally be able to spend a proper Dawning together.” She affectionately patted Max’s shoulder. “Officially.”

Kassy’s hands flew up to her mouth as she spied the shiny silver ring on Sorrel’s finger. “You guys actually did it?! You tied the knot?”

“For a few months.” Max nodded. “And it took another escapade to the Tangled Shore to get her to finally say yes.”

“Whaaaaat?” Jazz flew over to them. “Did I hear that right? Max the Mountie finally married the best girl for him; Dat Hot Dame?”

The couple chuckled at their nicknames. “Heh,” Max sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “What can I say? I looked everywhere except right in front of me for love.”

“And it was soooo romantic.” Sorrel’s ghost Vox appeared, notably one who gushed a lot during their little private wedding a few months ago. “They are great together!”

“That’s awesome. Good to hear a report from Vox the Box! Where’s Zero the Hero?”

“Here.” Max’s ghost sighed as she materialized, revealing her spot where she sat snuggled by her guardian’s chin. “It was cold outside.”

“But we can’t feel that!”

“I just wanted to be close to my guardian, that’s all.” She shamelessly said. “Oh Max, be sure to present our host with our gift.”

“Heh right.” Both hunter’s ghosts phased a pair of elongated purple bottles to their hands. They had trim of gold and sky blue designs.

“Awoken cabernet. Made from the finest grapes in the Dreaming City.” Sorrel explained. “Part of my mother’s stock. I thought we may need something a little extra.”

“A little goes a long way!” Kassy took the bottles and set them by the others, champagne, pinot and the spiked hot chocolate. For the nonalcoholics...the kids; there were options of sparkling apple juice and milk.

“Actually why not bust it open now?” Claney asked, his wife nodding in agreement. “I’ve actually been wanting to try it for myself.”

“Sure. Just make sure Okrin doesn’t know about it yet. He’ll chug it like it’s cheap beer.”

Kassy quickly saw it happening and rushed around, slipping markers on wine chalices to hand them out as Max took one of the bottles, flipping out his utility knife to reveal a corkscrew. He expertly drilled the cork and pulled it free with an audible pop.

“Wow.” Jayesh smiled at him. “You’ve practiced that a lot.”

“Heh yeah.” Max beamed proudly as Sorrel gave his shoulder an affectionate pat. “I guess that’s one of the things you gotta pick up quickly while you’re getting married.”

And with that, there was a final knock at the door.

“That must be the last of our guests!” Jazz piped up excitedly, flying to the front. “Oh I bet it’s Hot Stuff!”

Kassy opened it up, squealing at the sight of her best friend; Jadyn Amaris and rushing forward to practically throw her arms around in a massive bear hug.

“Hey Blondie, don’t squish Hot Stuff you hear?!”

“I’m so glad you made it!” She ignored Jazz’s quip as she embraced the famous guardian. Jadyn was still bundled up in her beige coat and laughed at how excited Kassy was. Sometimes it didn’t matter if they were gone for hours or weeks.

“I’m so glad I finally got time off on a Dawning.” Jadyn nodded in agreement. “It’s always having to go on patrol or get deployed somewhere on orders. Suuuuuucks.”

“Tell me about it. Well let’s hope it happens more often.” Kassy would make an inquiry to Jahara later to ask Zavala about seeing that Jadyn got off the holidays. It was a fifty-fifty shot.

“Hey there Hot Stuff!” Jazz floated down to eagerly greet the redhead as well. “Happy Dawning!”

“Happy Dawning Jazz.” Jadyn smiled at him and waved, making sure her own ghost Solomon didn’t get too defensive. “I guess this means little Vala is close by.”

“Yup. They pulled me off for greeter duty and music. I promise it’ll be the relaxing kind. And you! Look at you! All looking sharp and hot! I like it! Where’s the boyfriend?”

“Right here.” Everyone turned around to find fellow hunter Marcus Lynch lifting up a couple of dishes to set on the table. Although their relationship had started out rocky at first; both Jadyn and him had the mutual attraction underlying their animosity. He had accompanied her in her quest to avenge Cayde’s death and confronting the late Uldren Sov...where neither of them expected to find themselves falling slowly in love with each other. Now nearly two years in, their relationship was going strong.

“Don’t worry, we’re not lost.”

Jadyn pouted at him. “He wanted to go wall skating. Again.”

“Hey, you were the one who pointed it out and said it was fun.” Marcus countered. Although discouraged; wall skating was a tradition guardians had done since building the walls. When the weather got very cold, ice froze along the slope and it supposedly started with a bunch of drunk idiot hunters daring one another to skate down the height of the wall and survive the seventy story drop. Not only was it considered exciting, owing to one’s fear factor...but there was also the thrill of doing something like this without getting caught by someone of the Vanguard authority.

“Yes but that didn’t mean we needed to stop and do it for like ten minutes.”

“At least I didn’t have to get resurrected.” At the mention of that, everyone close by shared a round of laughter.

“No.” Jadyn smirked back at him, “But you broke your tailbone while tumbling down at the buttress. We were lucky that Shaxx or Zavala didn’t bust us.”

“Yeah,” Despite more laughter ringing around, Jahara jerked her thumb back to the back of Iva’s where the Commander was at. Luckily for them; he hadn’t seemed to catch what they were saying.

Marcus covered his mouth. “Whoops. Okay, no more of that. Now...I brought bacon wrapped chicken. Who’s hungry?”

Jadyn leaned her head on her boyfriend’s side. “I hope everyone is. He doesn’t cook often, but I swear it tastes amazing when he does.”

* * *

With all the guests arriving and mingling for hours, Bjorne had returned to the main area with the roast as everyone formed a rough line, still talking and laughing amongst themselves. Jadyn was more than excited to find out that Max had found his happily ever after with Sorrel. Jahara was in conversation with Jayesh and Kari about parenthood while the kids were still chasing around Timber and Mocha by the fireplace. Claney, Zillah, Okrin and Marcus got into a discussion about the latest of what was happening in Crucible competitions. Somehow they had found out that the men were avid betters in the “fantasy” mode that involved glimmer. Zavala set to busy himself with Bjorne to prep the food. Max had popped the rest of the wine and everyone had busied themselves in a line to help themselves to the bounty of food. There were baked potatoes, Marcus’ bacon wrapped chicken, Okrin’s sweet potato casserole that was somehow not burned, green beans and fried onions, grilled shrimp and scallops, the Kjarr’s signature gravlax with cream cheese and more freshly baked bread. The fondue was already half gone along with the other snacks, but people were still scooping them up along with the dinner food on their plates. Under a heat lamp, Bjorne revved an electric knife...a tool that looked rather tiny in his huge hands as he expertly cut the prime rib roast, which was perfectly cooked from the salt, pepper spice crust to the medium rare center that was mouthwatering on sight. Next to the main meat were au jus drippings and a roasted garlic aioli. Every bone that he had cut off was tossed to Timber and Mocha, who happily gnawed on their own dinners in the corner.

Kassy had finished setting the tables, opting for no tablecloths in case someone pulled on them to tilt the candles over. Everyone found chairs and sat down, continuing to chat with one another. They all knew to wait before everyone was seated before they began. After all, most of the food was hot. Kassy would later open up the apple crisp along with Zavala’s Gjallardoodles with vanilla ice cream as a satisfying dessert.

Zavala took his spot close to the head of the table, deferring the spot to Bjorne. Instead, he was at the other titan’s left with Jahara and Vala to his own side. Everyone turned their attention to the Commander as he stood up, tapping his fork on the stem of his wine to get everyone’s attention to quiet down.

“Guardians...and civilians.” He allowed a thin smile. “The Dawning is a stark reminder that the days are short, the nights are long and cold. We remain uncertain in these times, but we always look ahead to the Light of the next day and that of the Traveler. Tomorrow, the fight for the City and our survival continues. But today,” He raised his chalice of wine. “We celebrate the end of a year...and the beginning of another. Happy Dawning.”

“Happy Dawning!” Toasts were raised as everyone seated were clinking glasses. The conversation returned as everyone started eating, mostly about the food. Laughter floated around as stories and jokes were exchanged. Jazz switched on calming Dawning music as all of the guardians’ ghosts floated above them to talk amongst themselves and watch everyone else eat. Some of them had gone back for seconds, which was encouraged since Bjorne had made plenty of food for everyone to take home leftovers if they wanted.

“This was absolutely delicious.” Sorrel noted as she got murmurs in agreement. “A distinct step above the stuff I had to eat while I tried to find my father.”

“Like what?” Okrin asked.

“If I told you all, you’d be throwing it back up again. I’ll just say that some of it would be stuff you wouldn’t consider edible.”

“Ahhh man.” A chorus of uproars went around the table followed by a couple of light jokes.

“Bjorne, this has to be the best seasoning on a prime rib I’ve ever had.” Claney said, giving a nod of approval. “My compliments to the chef...as well as everyone else for their things. It’s all fantastic!”

“Hell yeah!” Glasses were raised once again and Bjorne tipped his own in response.

With everyone mostly sated, both Kari and Jahara made sure their children were eating enough before most of the conversation turned to dessert. Kassy got up from the table, opening the dutch oven and using a ladle to dish out spoonfuls of crisp into bowls. Bjorne helped her with pints of premium vanilla ice cream. The kids were among the first in line to get their fill before the adults lined up behind them.

While polishing that off along with fresh lattes from the machine that Bjorne had gotten Kassy for her Dawning gift; many of the guardians were exchanging presents as they gathered by the fireplace. Zavala took a seat close by, taking out a pair of needles and continuing to crochet another blanket while Jahara sat by his side, leaning into him comfortably. Claney and Jayesh were deep in conversation while Kari watched the children open presents, crowing in delight at the toys and games uncovered beneath the wrapping paper. Max and Sorrel sat at the edge of the couch, listening to everyone while sipping lattes. Zillah was amusingly participating in a game of darts on the board behind with a rather tipsy Okrin. Kassy laughed out loud when she saw Jadyn swirl a finger in the foamy milk of her own drink and boop Marcus on the nose. Rather than show any signs of aggravation like he would’ve done when he often antagonized her, he laughed and continued launching into a story to how he and Jadyn had taken a younger Jayesh out to the Cosmodrome where the warlock had just encountered the hive. Khatri hung his head down in embarrassment, but resumed and partook in the laughing fit with everyone else. It wasn’t funny back then...now it was just another epic hilarious story to talk about.

_ It’s amazing how much people have changed. How happy they still are despite the tough times. _

“So Jayesh here tells Jadyn to pull it out a bone splinter that gashed my leg. And she just yanks it out without warning. Fast forward a year, I’m sitting with a metal rod going right through my stomach. Jadyn pulls it out without warning again.”

Everyone laughed. Jadyn raised her mug. “You’re zero and two for that. After that, I’m done pulling stuff out of you.”

“I’m not.” It took a second for everyone to understand what Marcus said to incite another uproar of laughter.

Jayesh doubled over, mirth in his eyes. “Heh, Kari did the same to me during the Plague Winter. Told me to man up right when we were fighting off that fallen attack.”

“I didn’t know it was you!” His wife exclaimed in her defense. “It was just all chaos!”

“My own wife didn’t even know.” More laughter. “What a time.”

* * *

Kassy watched as the festivities began to wind down before she began to clear most of the dishes away into tubs. The frames that worked at Iva’s would be set to wash them later.

Bjorne noticed her when she returned. It was quite late at night, yet she was surprised nobody was making a move to leave. Of course if they all wanted; she could make sleeping arrangements.

“Kas.” Bjorne said.

“Yeah?”

“You did great today.”

“Great?” She shot him a wry look. “What do you mean?”

“You know. Making this possible. Especially for us guardians.” He explained. “Sometimes life is hard, when you have to face the horrors of humanity’s enemies head on and fight a fight that doesn’t seem to end.”

“Yes and your planning was impeccable.” Maple added as she swirled to existence on her titan’s shoulder. “I’d consider you a fine guardian if you were.”

“Thanks Maple. It really means a lot.”

Bjorne opened his bearlike arms, allowing his distant descendant to practically be swallowed into them in their embrace.

“It was worth it Uncle. It was worth every moment.”

“Can we do next year?” Maple asked.

Bjorne shot Kassy an expectant look.

Both of them already knew the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. You give my writing purpose.


End file.
